


Yocchan is a Big Meanie!

by littleyoshiko



Series: ABDL Aqours [6]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Big Sis Dia, Caretaker Dia, Diapers, F/F, Fluff, Little Ruby, Little Yoshiko, Mommy Riko, Pet Names, Wetting, playdate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleyoshiko/pseuds/littleyoshiko
Summary: Dia takes her little sister Ruby to Riko's house for a little playdate with her babygirl Yoshiko. Yoshiko misbehaves and Ruby gets upset... But things turn out alright when Yoshiko learns to be a good girl!





	Yocchan is a Big Meanie!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayCheerios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/gifts).



Yoshiko had been kind of nervous since she woke up this morning, the day had finally arrived. A few days ago, Riko opened up to their Aqours friends about hers and Yoshiko's new lifestyle, and they all surprisingly took it very well. But what was most surprising was that Yoshiko wasn't the only Aqours girl on diapers. Dia and Riko had gotten really close lately, bonding over the fact that they both cared for big babies. Ruby was Dia's baby and little sister, and the two mommies had scheduled a playdate for their littles.

The idea of keeping up the whole baby play in front of someone else than Riko was still frightening for Yoshiko, who had been made fun of her niche interests before, when she used to be a fallen angel. Now she's just a big fussy baby. Deep down it was embarrassing, no matter how much she loved it. 

"There, there." Yoshiko smiled as she felt Riko's fingers running through her hair. "No need to be nervous, sweetheart, Ruby-chan won't laugh at you, you know." Riko hugged her little sunshine.

"Mhmm.. Mama.. Will Wuby-chan be ok? She ish vewy shy too.."

"As long as you're not mean to her." Riko sighed. "You're usually such a brat, i'm counting on you to behave and be a good girl today." Riko pat her again and both of them got up as they heard the doorbell ring.

"Ah! They're here~" Riko went to open the door for their friends and Yoshiko crawled after her.

Riko opened the door and her and Yoshiko greeted their friends, Dia and Ruby.

"Aaw! Ruby-chan looks so cute like that!" Riko smiles at the smaller redhead, Ruby was wearing a cute pink dress with lots of bows on it and its skirt was quite small compared to her huge thick diaper, and she also had a little pink pacifier.

"Teehee~ Tank you wiko-chan!" Ruby giggled and Dia gently pat her head.

"It's nothing dear~ Come in, you two." Riko let them get inside and closed the door, the four of them went to the living room.

Yoshiko had her arms crossed and she was pouting, she even spit out her binky in anger. Riko noticed and instantly got mad. Dia and Ruby just got here and Yoshiko was already acting up. Whila Dia talked to Ruby for a moment, Riko glanced at Yoshiko, she glanced back and stuck her tongue out.

"Yocchan! How dare you! Do you want to get a spanking in front of Ruby-chan?" 

"Uwaaa... Mommy! You're mean!" 

"I didn't do anything, you're the one being naughty!"

"B-But! No! Mommy is the mean one! Mommy say Ruby cute but Mommy no say Yocchan cute..." Yoshiko blushes, Dia and Riko giggle a little.

"Oh, so that's why you're so grumpy now? Oh, Yocchan, you know you're mama Riko's cutest baby!" Riko pinched Yoshiko's cheeks and put her paci back on her mouth.

"Mhm.. Mama Riri.. Cute too.." Yoshiko seemed to instantly calm down when Riko gave her attention. Dia was quite impressed.

"Wow.. You can calm down such a fussy girl as easy as that.. I don't know what i would do if little Ruby here were such a brat." She kept headpatting her beloved little sister.

"You're lucky Ruby is such a little angel.." Riko sighed. "You two should get this playdate started, right? Why don't you take Ruby-chan to your room, Yocchan~"

"Mhm! Yocchan pway with Wuby!" Yoshiko held Ruby's hand and dragged her around till they got to her little baby nursery room. Ruby was a little scared about the sudden contact.

"Ta-da! This ish my room! It cool wight? Heehee~" Yoshiko seemed very enthusiatic about showing Ruby her room, but the redhead didn't seem to be interested about it.. 

"Mhm... Yocchan.." Ruby sat on the carpet floor and opened her little bag that had her toys on it. "Pway?" She looked at Yoshiko with her cute puppy eyes.

"Oh! Wuby brought toys! I want see!" Yoshiko turned her attention to Ruby again, eager to see which toys would she get to see. She didn't have much toys that weren't stuffed animals.

Ruby giggled and got two cute dolls out of her bag, along with a cute plastic toy tea set. "Tea!" She gave one of the dolls to Yoshiko, who quickly grabbed it and gave it a big hug.

"Wuby-chan! She's sho pwetty!" Yoshiko was amazed by the cute doll, it wore an adorable pink dress and its hair was a shiny black. "Hehehe.. We have tea party with dollies!"

"Yesh! Sho fun!" Yoshiko and Ruby both giggled as they gently arranged the tea sea on a little plastic table Yoshiko had in her room, then they got chairs and sat down, struggling a little, the chairs were for actual kids and the big babies fat butts didn't fit it very well.

"Uwah.. We did it.. Now the dollies sit down too!" Yoshiko sat her doll on a chair and Ruby did the same. 

"Hehe~ Tea!" Ruby grabbed the tea pot and pretended to pour tea on their cups. She spit her binky off and took a sip of the imaginary tea.

"Yummy! Tea sweet!" Ruby looked at Yoshiko, waiting for her to join in too.

Yoshiko spit her paci too, and sipped the fake tea. It felt weird to her, to play something like this.. They could've asked Mama Riko to get them some actual tea. "Umm.. Sweet.."

"Yocchan! What your doll name?" Ruby pointed to her doll, she had an adorable idol-styled haircut and her hair was pink, she wore a pastel dress. "Mine ish Maru!"

"Um.. She is Riri!" Yoshiko grabbed her doll and hugged her tight. "Hehe.. Vewy pwetty!" 

"Ooh.. Yocchan like Riri alot!" 

"Yesh~ Riri is my favorite hehe~" 

"Wuby's favorite is oneechan, too!" Ruby smiled very big at the mention of her dear big sister.

"Mhm? And Maru-chan?" Yoshiko smirked.

"Wuby love Maru-chan, too!" 

"Wuby.. You like who more?" 

"Wuby loves both.. They take care of Wuby..."

"You can't love both! Mommy Riri would be sad at baby if mommy knew she loved someone else... You want Dia-neechan cry?" Yoshiko pretended to be worried, but she was just teasing the poor girl who was way too naive, especially when in littlespace.

Ruby had already started to tear up, she put the cup she was holding down and tried to control her tears.

"N-No! Oneechan no cry! Wuby love oneechan!" She tried her hardest to keep in her tears.

Yoshiko held in her laughter when Ruby seemed like she would start crying. "Yesh yesh! Dia-neechan cry cos Wuby love Maru-chan more.." Yoshiko dramatically said.

"No!" Ruby had started to cry and wet herself in fear.

"Imma tell Dia-neechan she not favorite!" Yoshiko banged her hands on the table and snickered.

"YOCCHAN NO!!" Ruby cried even louder and got up from her seat aswell, ready to chase Yoshiko in case she goes and tells lies to her dear big sis.

"Hee hee~ Yocchan not telling! Just joke." She tried to imitate their friend Mari's accent as she laughed at poor Ruby, who was now sat down on the floor trying to wipe her tears but her diaper was disturbing her and it made her want to cry again, it was now full from all of the accidents she had when Yoshiko was messing with her.

Suddently, the door swung open and made a loud noise, scaring Ruby and causing her to cry even louder, Yoshiko stopped laughing and gulped. She didn't even turn her head to look, she knew was what coming.

"Yocchan! What have you done you naughty girl? Do you think we couldn't hear poor little Ruby crying?" Riko screamed in anger while Dia picked up Ruby and sang a song to her while trying to calm her down, she even put her pacifier back in her mouth.

"Mama.. Not Yocchan fault ok..." Yoshiko lied, she looked away from Riko and started to fidget with a toy she grabbed from the ground.

"Yocchan. Mommy knows you well, lying will only make it worse." Riko locked the door when Dia and Ruby were out. "Come here, mommy needs to have a talk with you."

Yoshiko wanted to cry. She was afraid she would get spanked by her mommy... Her butt still hurted a little from a spanking she got a few days ago. But if she didn't obey it would also only make it worse.

Yoshiko slowly approached Riko and hesitated at first, but eventually sat on her lap, looking upset and guilty. "Mommy... I ish sowwy..."

Riko took a deep breath. 

"It's ok sweetheart. Mommy won't hurt you ok?" She pat Yoshiko's head. "But what you did wasn't nice. I've never seen poor Ruby-chan cry so much.. Could you tell mommy what happened?"

"O-Ok... Yocchan thought it would be fun to.. Tease.." She started to cry a bit. "A-And Yocchan went too far.. Told Wuby-chan she would tell Dia-neechan she didn't wuv her.. So sowwy..." Yoshiko cried, but Riko pulled her closer and hugged her, using her free hand to wipe her tears.

"It's ok babygirl. I'm glad you told mommy the truth." Riko now knew why Ruby was so terrified, her big sis Dia meant the world to her. "I know you can't help but be naughty sometimes.. You should apologize to your friend, ok?" Riko looked Yoshiko in the eye.

"Kay mommy.. Thank so much for n-not giving Yocchan an owie..." Yoshiko got her paci and sucked on it to calm down a little from the situation.

Once Riko and Yoshiko went back to the living room, Dia had changed Ruby and was hugging her tight while the both of them cuddled on the sofa and watched one of Ruby's favorite toddler cartoons.

Dia frowned when she saw Yoshiko, she was about to scream but stopped when Yoshiko approached, looking guilty.

"Wuby-chan..." She called out.

Ruby was scared of her now. She turned around to look at Yoshiko but she didn't respond and hugged her big sis tighter.

"I'm sowwy... Yocchan didn't mean to be bad.. Really mean it." Yoshiko opened her arms for a hug, Ruby hesitated on hugging her, still clinging to Dia.

"Won't happen again.. Pwease be Yocchan friend again! Yocchan wuvs Wuby-chan!" She cries out, Ruby lets go of dia and hugs her dear friend Yoshiko.

"It ok.." Ruby smiled and giggled when Yoshiko teared up from happiness.

"Yay! Friends again!" She eventually giggled too. Dia smiled at the sight of the babies finally getting along.

Riko watched from the kitchen and smiled aswell, feeling relieved. It was Yoshiko's first playdate and Ruby was her only little friend.

"Dinner is ready girls!" Riko called for her baby and her guests.

Dia escorted the two littles to the dining table, Yoshiko was put on her highchair while Ruby sat on a chair by Dia's side. Yoshiko and Ruby would both be having rice and veggies baby food and warm milk bottles. Their mommies would eat later.

"Mhmm~ Riko do good yummy!" Ruby said while Dia fed her. 

"Why thank you Ruby-chan~ I'm happy you like it!" Riko was happy to recieve a compliment, and she was also feeding Yoshiko, who was surprisingly calm tonight. She happily accepted all of the food Riko gave her.

"Looks like you're enjoying being a good girl!" Riko patted Yoshiko.

"Mhm! Yocchan big good girl!" Yoshiko felt proud for being so good to her mommy.

The littles finished their meals and the mommies took them to the sofa on the living room to nurse them. Ruby drank her strawberry milk by herself but Yoshiko was being fed by Riko while on her lap. 

Both of them yawned and groaned when they finished their bottles. 

"Aww, looks like it's baby naptime!" Dia got a little storybook from her bag. "I'll get them to sleep, you can stay here and relax a bit Riko-san." Riko nodded and Dia took the babies to Yoshiko's nursery room. Her crib was big so both of them fit on it.

"Dia-neesan! Change." Yoshiko unbuttoned her onesie and showed Dia her soaked diaper.

"Oh, sure little girl!" Dia grabbes Yoshiko and laid her down on her changing table. "Wait a bit ok?"

She opened Yoshiko's closet where she kept her diapers and baby stuff. Dia got a very thick goodnite diaper with a pattern of a puppy playing with baby blocks.

"There we go." She disposed of Yoshiko's old diaper and cleaned her diaper area then applied powder before putting her on a fresh one. "Clean and cute now~" She buttoned Yoshiko's onesie.

"Now it's nap time for you two babies!" Dia put both of them on the crib, they had their pacis and both had a stuffed animal to hug tight and also she put a cute blankie over them.

Dia sat on a rocking chair by the crib's side and got her book. "I'll read Ruby-chan's favorite today." Ruby clapped her hands when Dia started to read the story.

A few minutes passed and they were already in a deep sleep, Dia hasn't even gotten to the middle of the story yet, but she closed the book and quietly got up and set it aside. She smiled at the sight of these two cuties sleeping together.

She gave both of them a kiss on their foreheads. "Sleep well cutie pies." She left the room and gently closed the door, hoping the two little cuties would have a good sleep.


End file.
